


Broadway

by mizuirokandeya



Series: King And Lionheart Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, lion!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'Broadway'. Set in my 'King and Lionheart' verse but can be read by itself. (Just know that Blaine is a lion!cat!hybrid uwu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

It’s quiet in the dressing room and Blaine is glad that he has these few minutes of peace before rejoining the rest of the cast for the post-show opening night party. 

The week leading up to today had been stressful, full of extra rehearsals, last minute fittings and fixing every small problem that could have come up. Still they made it and Blaine doesn’t even feel bad about taking a moment to himself now. He has just finished performing on an official Broadway stage for the first time. So yes, he’s definitely allowed to be proud of himself and he’s allowed to do so by himself.

“Knock, knock.”

Or maybe not completely by himself. 

He smiles, brushing over the fur of his tail a few more times to make sure that he really got all of the paint and makeup out of it and when he looks back up, Kurt is standing behind his chair and sliding his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“So how does it feel to be an official Broadway star, honeybee?”

Their eyes catch in the mirror and Blaine reaches up to squeeze Kurt’s hand, feels his face flush with pleasure. 

“It’s just a supporting role.” 

“Stop being modest,” Kurt says, before lightly biting into his ear — Blaine’s still not sure why Kurt enjoys doing it so much but it feels nice, so he let’s him. “You deserve all the praise you’re going to get because you were amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“See that’s better.” He straightens up again, smoothes out the front of his suit and then tugs Blaine’s button-down back into place. “Now are we going to leave for the party or do you want a few more minutes to bask in your success?”

“Kurt.” He can’t help but laugh and as soon as he’s gotten up, Blaine pulls him in for a kiss. But when Kurt’s hands settle near his tail, he pulls away again, giving him a warning look. “Don’t touch it. We still have a few hours before we can go home and I’m not getting frisky with you in some bathroom.”

Kurt makes an obvious show of pulling his hands away and holding them up for Blaine to see. “Of course not. You obviously need your time for more important things, like charming all those famous people.” 

“Well, with you by my side that’ll be easy.”

“Oh smooth.”

They share a grin while Blaine puts on his jacket. He reaches out his hand for Kurt. “Shall we?” 

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134425023652/broadway)


End file.
